1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for handling and/or feeding livestock and, in particular, to a combination apparatus and method for feeding and/or selectively immobilizing the livestock with mobile stanchions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of apparatuses have been developed for handling (e.g. immobilizing livestock for various purposes, such as vaccinating, de-horning, artificial insemination, and the like). Some of those apparatuses include locking and releasing mechanisms for automatic locking and releasing livestock immobilized thereby. Unfortunately, most of such locking and releasing mechanisms operate by translational displacement of certain components thereof. As a result, such mechanisms tend to jam or require relatively frequent maintenance in order to assure continued functioning of the apparatuses as originally intended.
Some of the apparatuses of the prior art are not portable, but are installed at a fixed location. As a result, livestock must be driven or transported to the location of the apparatus which, many times, may be time-consuming, inconvenient, and cost ineffective.
Many of the apparatuses of the prior art which are portable are designed for immobilizing purposes only. As a result, the usefulness of such apparatuses is limited to only those times when used for immobilizing livestock. During the remainder of the available time, the investment therein is non-productive as the apparatus stands idle.
What is needed is an apparatus and a method whereby the apparatus can be transported to the livestock ready for immediate use; which has locking mechanisms which function substantially in such a manner, such as pivotally, whereby reliability is substantially improved and maintenance is substantially reduced or eliminated; and which can be used for alternative purposes, such as feeding large round hay bales to livestock during those periods of time when the apparatus is not needed for handling purposes.